This invention generally relates to ball-type applicators. More specifically, this invention relates to a complete ball-type applicator package, including a closure, a fitment, a ball and a container for the product to be dispensed. Particularly, this invention relates to an improved package, wherein the fitment and closure include mating portions which retain the fitment and ball within the closure in a preassembled condition for shipping and handling prior to application of these components to the container.
The ball-type applicator is well known in the art for dispensing of cosmetics of various types, particularly liquid deodorants and perfumes. Examples of pertinent prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,975,466 and 4,002,411. Each of these patents teaches the general combination of a closure, fitment and ball as applied to the finish portion of a container neck. However, in each of these patents, the fitment and ball are secured to the container neck prior to the application of the closure. Thus, the fitment and ball are handled separately from the closure during shipping and assembly to the container. Ball-type applicator packages, such as those disclosed in these patents, require rather difficult and costly handling, shipping and assembly procedures due to the number of separate pieces. For example, the ball is first inserted into the fitment, the fitment is then snapped into engagement with the container, and the closure is then threaded into engagement with the container. Each of these steps requires separate items of assembly equipment.